Before the previous stop there were 47 people riding on a train. 8 people ended up getting off at the stop. How many people are riding the train now?
Solution: The number riding the train now is the difference between the number who were riding and the number who got off at the previous stop. The difference is $47 - 8$ people on the train. $47 - 8 = 39$ people are on the train.